Twilight Of The Living Dead
by Bethhhhhy
Summary: With a deadly virus spreading across the world turning everyone into zombies, can Bella Swan stay alive? She'll meet some friends along the way as they all try and survive the zombie apocalypse. Canon couples, OOC a little, AH, beside from the dead guys. Rated M for blood and that.


**So I keep changing my mind on different stories, so I thought I just stick with one for now.**

**ZOMBIES!**

**Yes, I love zombies, I don't know why, but I thought I'd do a little crossover with bringing Zombies into the Twilight world; it's all human, well beside from the dead ones. This story will be mostly in Bella's P.O.V but the occasional changing of P. throughout. **

**So here's the first chapter.**

**BE GENTLE WITH ME, and leave a nice little comment if you like it :3**

* * *

_**I can't believe my eyes, I'm terrified.**_

_**Life full of death and some say end of times**_

_**Seems to take a piece of me tonight and soon I'll beg**_

_**Coming, coming, coming for you!**_

_**Escape The Fate – Zombie Dance**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Running, that's all I've been doing for the past few weeks... running. Trying to get find somewhere safe so I wouldn't get eaten as this is not the way I want to die.

Why I thought I'd be safe in the forest I don't know and it's not like I have much with me; just a backpack with a bit of water, some snacks, clothing and obviously my bat. You got to pack light, especially when you're mostly running all the time.

I swear I'm going to be the size of a twig after this - that is, if I actually make it out of this forest alive.

"Arghhhh" I suddenly heard from behind me. I turned around to see a zombie running as fast as he could at me.

And when I say fast, I mean the pace of a snail. He was dragging his foot, which had been upturned making it harder for him to run, I kind of felt sorry for him.

Kind of.

I looked up at his face; his skin had a tint of green to it, his eyes bloodshot, his jaw unhinged, blood stains all over him and a part of his neck was missing where I'm guessing another zombie decided to munch on him a little which turned this poor guy into one, a guy who seemed kind of familiar…

I gasped "MR BANNER" I knew I recognised him.

He was my old biology teacher from when I went to Forks high. To be honest, I never did like that poor bastard anyway.

He was getting closer to me, his hands swiping, getting ready to attack me.

"I don't think so buddy" I muttered under my breathe.

I grabbed my bat out of my backpack and turned as the zombie closed in on me and wacked him straight in the head, he went straight down.

I gave him a few more whacks on the head just to make sure he wouldn't come back to life and after me again - he was one of those teachers who had a grudge. That wouldn't be good.

I looked at the dead Mr Banner as he lay lifeless on the cold ground. Well, he was already dead, so did that mean he was 'dead-er'? Huh, I'll just go with that.

I walked over to tree and sat down for a moment to catch my breath and just to think how the fuck I was going to get out of here. Grabbing my backpack and looked through it, I drank a little of water and realised I was running low on supplies. I would have to go the supermarket to stock up, but you know what they say about the supermarket... that's where all the fat zombies are and they're annoyingly harder to kill.

My hand came across something at the bottom of the bag. I grabbed it and pulled it out of the bag to find the gun I had found in Charlie's room before I left.

Thinking of Charlie, my Dad, made me think of my life before this had happened:

I was 18, just finished high school and had got accepted into Dartmouth and was ready to start this September. I'm an only child and very much loved my dad - my mother had died when I was 3 years old. With and all of my 2 friends I wasn't a very social person, but then again who is?

One day, a guy from Seattle got infected by an un-known source. He was dying rapidly and the doctors tried to save him with a new medicine that the government were still testing, a new medicine that supposedly 'cured you of anything' 'made you better' blah, blah, blah…

Like that happened! He died immediately after his operation and then what happened next? The guy was being prepped ready to go into the morgue when out of no-where he takes a breathe, scares the staff because of his green skin and bloodshot eyes and he starts to attack the whole was the FIRST of the downfall.

Seattle was first city who had the apocalypse; they thought they could get it all under control, not to freak out the rest of the world. They had told us to stay inside and to keep every window and door locked as they tried to get the matter underhand.

The military where no help, they got infected the second they started to try and put a stop to it.

It was only me and my father in the house, the windows where locked, the door boarded up to the best of our abilities of both of our unknown D.I.Y handy work and we had enough provisions to last us a few months. Hopefully they would had got it underhand by then to make sure we weren't going to starve to death.

Then one night as I was sleeping I heard a bang from downstairs. With me trying to be a brave independant girl and all that, I grabbed my bat and quietly headed downstairs to see that the front door was wide open and a growling noise was unexpectantly coming from the living room down the hall. I had turned and ran to the living room as fast as I could, but I was too late, my father was on his chair with a zombie on top of hip munching at his neck.

I charged with anger at the zombie and started attacking him with my bat before he dropped to the floor and not moving after my few hits, turning I then saw my dad lying lifeless on his favourite chair. Tears formed in my eyes; how was I supposed to go on without him? Surely I'd die as soon as I set one foot outside of this door.

Soon enough the tears in my eyes swelled and I couldn't stop them from flowing. I cried for my father, for the world being in this shit place.

I looked at Charlie's body one last time and sighed, noticing that his finger started to twitch, his skin had taken on a sickly green colour. His eyes had popped open as they looked around the room and landed on me, he bared his teeth and started growling. I had to kill my own father, or he was going to kill me.

I whacked him once, twice, three times whilst still crying and randomly chanting 'sorry' through all the hits. So now I'm alone, no family, no one. I may possibly be the last person on earth. I hope not, as it's going to suck if I'm the last person left on earth trying to fight for my life daily.

Though I did like the quietness... But now it's always too quiet. Eerily so.

I put my stuff back in my bag and started to walk, trying to find a way out of this place - Damn Forks for being surrounded by a giant forest, with mosey trees that looked very alike! I continued to walk, even as the sky got darker and I was beginning to get tired. To be fair, it was hard to sleep when you have to keep your wit about you.

I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

I will not fall asleep.

I will not fall asleep.

I will not fall asleep.

Holy shit I'm going to fall asleep.

I looked around, searching for a safe spot to rest my eyes for a bit. Maybe a tree? There was many around and I don't think the Zombies could easily reach me up there. I looked around a bit more to find a good one to try and climb up, when all of a sudden I saw a light to the left of me and cautiously I walked towards it.

"Holy shit am I dead? Walking to the light and all that" I murmured to myself - Bad joke, but you know, got to keep things funny or I know I'd start to lose it.

I suspiciously and warily walked closer and closer to the light and un-expectantly saw an outline of a tent. I walked a little closer; looking over my shoulder just to make sure no one unwanted guest was following me

"Hello?" I whispered. No answer.

"Hello?" I spoke a bit louder, now realising I was standing outside the tent.

The tent looked really old, orange and there was an off putting damp smell I couldn't really place - mould... Ew.

With the sun setting now, it gradually dawned that there was a shadow inside. Shivering with the incoming coldness of the night and realising that I'd maybe found someone else and there was a possibly that I wasn't the last person alive, I zipped open the opening of the tent whilst saying "Hello? My name is Bella Sw-"

I gasped, holding tighter the opening of the tent in shock as I saw what was inside.

* * *

**So that's it for the first chapter :)**

**Yes left it on a cliffhanger.**

**Thanks to my beta mellie_newbold :3**

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue it? :)**

**I'll probably upload the next chapter this weekend, depends on how people like it :3**

**LATERS.**


End file.
